CORE A SUMMARY The Administrative Core will oversee all administrative aspects for the Program Project including financial management and organization of all meetings and general PPG communications. Specifically, Administrative Core responsibilities and duties include: 1) maintaining proper adherence to all NIH/NHLBI guidelines for Program Project support, 2) organization and documentation of scientific progress of all Projects and Cores, 3) managing all financial and budget issues, 4) justifying all Project and Scientific Core expenditures, 5) organization of all meetings including the PPG Steering Committee meetings and Internal and External Advisory Committee meetings, 6) act as a liaison between Project Leaders and Temple University School of Medicine administration, 7) organizing and facilitating Annual Progress reports of this PPG, 8) general clerical assistance to PPG members. Dr. Walter J Koch, the Program Director of this PPG, will be responsible for the overall coordination, integration, and administration of this PPG and Administrative and will devote 5% effort as Administrative Core Leader. Dr. Koch has experience in PPG leadership and will organize and lead all PPG meetings as the Program develops. He will oversee all documents for annual reports and ensure the ethical scientific directions of the PPG. Dr. Koch will be assisted in all aspects of this Administrative Core by Ms. Dolores Hatch. Dr. Koch and Ms. Hatch will also be responsible for the overall fiscal administration for the Program Project. Dr. Koch will also coordinate any biostatistical assistance and consultation when needed for the Program and data generated using the Biostatistics Department of Temple University. Finally, this Core is important and integral to the success of the overall Program since it will manage issues that will allow Project and Scientific Core Leaders to focus on the science.